


Поверь

by Dariana, Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямо перед «Кубком России-2006» Джонни кое-кто звонит, и это заставляет его думать о том, о чем он думать не должен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поверь

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [Believe](http://estriel.livejournal.com/253156.html#cutid1)  
>  **Бета** : Каталина

Телефон звонит, когда часы показывают 3:35 утра. Джонни всегда спит очень чутко, поэтому просыпается от первого же звонка. Хватает подушку и накрывает ей голову, пытаясь защититься от раздражающего звука, но мелодия не стихает. Он рычит и вытягивает руку, пытаясь на ощупь дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки и взять телефон. Джонни хватает вибрирующую трубку, откидывает крышку и, не открывая глаз, подносит ее к уху.

— Ммм? — невнятно мычит он сонным голосом.

— Я разведусь с Марией, — говорит трубка по-русски.

Услышанные слова никак не доходят до его отключившегося во время сна мозга. 

— Что? — бормочет он. — Кто это?

— Джонни? — его имя произнесено с сильным русским акцентом. 

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Женя? — он чуть не задыхается, когда узнает звонящего. 

— Да.

— Что случилось? То есть… почему ты звонишь мне посреди ночи? — Джонни садится в своей постели, проводит рукой по волосам и зевает в трубку. 

— Я ухожу от Марии, — говорит Женя. 

— Ты — что? 

На этот раз Женя сказал по-английски, но от этого в голове Джонни отнюдь не проясняется. 

— Мария, моя жена, — уточняет Женя. Как будто Джонни не знает, кто такая Мария. Мария… Всему миру известно, что она — милая студентка психологического факультета, что Женя увидел ее, влюбился в нее и женился на ней. Для Джонни же она женщина, которая смогла убедить его любимого в том, что он может быть — и должен быть — правильным. Что трахать американского мальчишку и собственного конкурента — это плохой выбор. Что ж, наверное, она была права, думает Джонни, но это теперь неважно. Именно Марию Джонни должен благодарить за долгую депрессию. 

— Ты уходишь от Марии? — выдавливает он, наконец. — Но почему? В смысле… Женя, ты не можешь… А как же ваш ребенок? — заикаясь, спрашивает он, пораженный собственной реакцией. Разве он не должен радоваться? Разве это не то, чего он хотел — победить? Вернуть Женю? Как бы то ни было, у него нет чувства, что все правильно. Ему кажется, что все это не по-настоящему. Это даже пугает его! Потому что, так или иначе, все никогда уже не станет так, как прежде. Мария всегда будет между ними: ее призрак, следы, оставленные ею в сердцах Джонни и Жени. И Джонни не уверен, сможет ли он с этим справиться, сможет ли он подавить свою гордость. Он не уверен, хочет ли рискнуть обжечься. Снова.

— Я смогу. И сделаю это, — говорит Женя, его решительный голос пресекает весь джоннин водоворот мыслей. — Увидимся в Москве, Джонни, — добавляет он по-русски и кладет трубку, не обратив внимания на просьбы Джонни подождать. 

Джонни смотрит на зажатую в руке трубку еще несколько секунд, потом кладет ее обратно на тумбочку и снова ложится, надеясь, что сейчас заснет. 

Он не смыкает глаз до самого рассвета. 

~*~

Когда они приезжают, фойе гостиницы «Украина» забито людьми. Тут и фанаты, умоляющие об автографе и фотографии, и люди из ИСУ, пытающиеся прекратить хаос, и несколько журналистов, и обычные туристы, которые не понимают, отчего такой шум, и… И Женя. 

Джонни чувствует Женин взгляд и невольно дрожит. Он не поднимает глаз, чтобы встретить его взгляд; он пытается не обращать внимания на русского, раздавая автографы и дружески болтая с болельщиками. Вейр не хочет, чтобы Женя увидел, какая буря бушует у него внутри. 

~*~

Он подскакивает, когда в дверь стучат; сердце начинает биться быстрее. Бум, бум, бум. «Расслабься, Вейр», — уговаривает он себя. Это, должно быть, просто Присцилла. Или Патти. Или, может, Танит. «Или Плющенко», — злорадно предполагает голос у него в голове, но Джонни тут же его затыкает. Он проходит к двери и открывает ее; на его лице спокойная, самоуверенная улыбка. И улыбка соскальзывает с его лица, когда он встречает этот пронзительный ярко-голубой взгляд — горящий, глубокий, ищущий. 

Женя заходит, не дожидаясь Джонниного разрешения, и захлопывает за собой дверь. И в следующую же секунду притискивает к ней Джонни, сильные руки скользят по его телу, губы грубо впиваются в его рот, а потом выдыхают жаркое «О Господи» ему в ухо. 

Джонни знает, что не должен дать этому случиться. Но у него тела есть собственное мнение, да и у сердца тоже, поэтому он сдается через несколько секунд, обмякает в жениных объятиях и обвивает его руками и ногами с решительным «О да». 

~*~

— Она не хочет, чтобы я больше катался, — тихо и тепло бормочет ему в грудь Женя и слушает, как бьется его сердце. 

— Ты завоевал все титулы, какие только можно, ты можешь больше и не кататься.

Женин голос горький и печальный, и Джонни понимает, почему. Больше всего на свете Женя любит кататься. Отбери это у него, и он не сможет жить. Это типично для всех фигуристов: проведя полжизни на катке, не мыслишь жизни вне льда. 

— Я согласился сделать передышку. Ради ребенка. Но этого ей было мало. Маше всегда всего мало. 

Джонни слушает, стиснув зубы, женин монолог о его жене. Больно видеть его таким: подавленным и потерянным, как будто он отчаянно пытается склеить из осколков что-то разбившееся. Еще больнее видеть, как много он сделает — и уже сделал! — чтобы Мария была довольна. Как важна она для него. 

— Я думал, станет легче, когда родится ребенок. Так и было, — Женя вздыхает и проводит пальцами по ребрам Джонни, — первые несколько недель. 

Джонни ерошит волосы Жени, отбрасывает несколько прядок от лица, обводит его указательным пальцем. Он заставляет себя сохранять спокойствие, быть мягким, когда все внутри кричит: «Беги! Беги от него, пока он не разбил твое сердце на миллионы кусочков» . 

И тут другой голос, настаивающий на Жениной ненадежности, говорит: «Ты всерьез думал, что он вернется к тебе и скажет, что ошибся, что он любит тебя и хочет быть с тобой, а не с ней?» 

Он злится из-за собственной наивности — или глупости. Он здесь, слушает, как человек, которого он продолжает любить, рассказывает ему о проблемах своего брака, надеясь, что может быть, может быть… Глупый. Глупый, глупый маленький Джонни. 

Он не хочет плакать, но трудно сдержаться, и на глаза набегают слезы. Он опускает ресницы и крепко закрывает глаза. «Почему я не могу быть таким, как он? Как любой другой? — думает Джонни, злясь на себя. — Трахнуться и забыть. Нет ничего легче». 

Неожиданно Женя опускает ему голову на грудь и через пару секунд проводит пальцами по его лицу, нежно целуя в глаза. 

— Послушай меня, Джонни, — нежный, но настойчивый шепот. — Открой глаза и послушай.

Джонни подчиняется, и ему кажется, что эти голубые глаза смотрят прямо ему в душу. 

— Я видел тебя в туре. 

— Ты игнорировал меня в туре, — обвиняюще говорит Джонни, вспоминая разочарование и боль, вызванные жениным поведением. 

— Я видел тебя и боялся поговорить с тобой — или быть с тобой, — потому что я не мог… Я мог совершить глупость. Поэтому я избегал тебя. Он перемещает руки на плечи Джонни, массируя мышцы, и напряжение исчезает. 

— Я вернулся домой в Россию, думая, что все будет хорошо. Но я по-прежнему не мог выкинуть тебя из головы и не мог быть с Машей. Не мог, — говорит он и улыбается Джонни — робко и неуверенно. — Я хочу… быть с тобой,— добавляет он, и Джонни чувствует, как в сердце зарождается надежда. Он подавляет ее — или пытается подавить.

— Ты… Правда? — недоверчиво шепчет он 

— Да, очень хочу, — отвечает Женя по-русски, и улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, согревает Джонни и уносит последние сомнения. Может быть, это наивно, но ему хочется верить — это может быть правдой, что это возможно, что его снова не бросят плакать с разбитым сердцем. И именно в этот миг он верит, что так и будет. 

Он подминает Женю под себя и по-русски шепчет ему в ухо, улыбаясь: «Ладно». 

**Конец**


End file.
